Done Lying Down
Done Lying Down were a British-American rock group, active between 1993 and 1997. Their reputation for intense, energetic live performances won the group major acclaim in the British music press and a number of devoted fans. The group's sound was a mix of singer Parker's American vocal style and the British punk rock roots of the other three members of the band. Their name was adopted from Parker's previous band based in Boston, MA. Done Lying Down's music was commonly described as New wave of new wave and Punk rock by the media. The members of the group were Jeremy Parker (vocals and guitar), Glenn Young (guitar), Ali Mac (bass guitar), and James Sherry (drums). Links To Peel In the Lights Go Out internet fanzine http://www.lightsgoout.co.uk/?p=10588, the band were interviewed in 2013 during a one off reunion, where they performed at a few gigs. One of the questions that was asked, was how did it feel to record sessions for John Peel's show on BBC Radio One. The band answered: JEREMY PARKER: That was awesome every time. #1 it was an honour to record for John Peel. Probably the highest honour we ever received. #2 you get to record in an amazing studio. It’s the friggin’ BBC!! They had a massive closet full of every kind of mic you can imagine! The rooms were incredible! The gear was unbelievable! #3 you get paid for it! When you’re playing original rock music you never get paid for anything. But they pay you BY THE HOUR for playing your own songs! How awesome is that?!? Oh, and #4 then it gets played on the radio. On NATIONAL RADIO! *YOUR* songs getting played on *NATIONAL RADIO*!! …and they pay you for THAT! So yeah, I think that’s the best thing I’ve ever done in my life. Thank you John Peel wherever you are now. GLENN YOUNG: I do not disagree! '' '''JAMES SHERRY: I think of everything we did, the fact that Peel liked us is what I’m most proud of. He was amazing. Let’s face it, without him there would be NOTHING.'' '''ALI MAC: Ditto to all the above. Top man, much missed. Throughout the 90's, the band performed four sessions for Peel's show and reached number 10 in the 1994 Festive Fifty with the 'Just a Misdemeanour' track. Festive Fifty Entries *1994 Festive Fifty: Just A Misdemeanour #10 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1993-11-21. Broadcast: 01 January 1994 *Quit Smacking The Baby / Fun / Slept Around / Christmas Shoplifting 2. Recorded: 1994-09-06. Broadcast: 17 September 1994 *Choose / Pennyhead / Pasadena / Be My Brain / Symbols (Or Something) 3. Recorded: 1996-01-30. Broadcast: 02 March 1996 *Columbus Day / Star Search / Backseat Drivers License/Not My Friend / Run To You 4. Recorded: 1997-08-24. Broadcast: 10 September 1997 *Things That Make You Spin / Thrill Me / Trisexual / A Fight You've Won Other Shows Played ]] ;1993 *15 October 1993: Dissent (7" EP - Heart Of Dirt EP) Abstract ABS101 *22 October 1993: Dissent (7" EP - Heart Of Dirt EP) Abstract ABS101 *29 October 1993: Dissent (7" EP - Heart Of Dirt EP) Abstract ABS101 *29 October 1993 (BFBS): Dissent (7" EP - Heart Of Dirt EP) Abstract Sounds *09 November 1993 (Radio Mafia): Dissent (7" EP - Heart Of Dirt EP) Abstract Sounds ;1994 *Peel March 1994: Septic (7" - Family Values) Abstract Sounds *19 March 1994: Septic (7" - Family Values) Abstract Sounds *16 July 1994 (BFBS): Throughout (7" - Septic) Abstract Sounds *29 July 1994: Just A Misdemeanour (7") Abstract Sounds *03 September 1994 (BFBS): Just A Misdemeanour (7") Abstract Sounds *30 September 1994: ? (album - John Austin Rutledge) Abstract Sounds ABT 099 LP *01 October 1994: Dissent (7" EP - Heart of Dirt) Abstract Sounds ABS101 *15 October 1994 (BBC World Service): Music Habit (album - John Austin Rutledge) Abstract Sounds *22 October 1994: Christmas Shoplifting (album - John Austin Rutledge) Abstract Sounds ABT 099 LP *23 December 1994: 'Just A Misdemeanor (7")' (Abstract Sounds) FF #10 (JP: 'Has Festive Fifty written all over it, I thought to myself the first time I heard it.') ;1995 *18 March 1995: Bolus (v/a album - Volume Thirteen - The Lucky Issue) Volume 13VCD13 *27 October 1995: So You Drive (7") Immaterial ;1996 *08 March 1996: 'Nirvana Ripoff (LP-Kontrapunkt)' (Immaterial) *16 March 1996 (BFBS): 'Nirvana Ripoff (LP-Kontrapunkt)' (Immaterial) *19 March 1996: Nirvana Rip Off (CD - Kontrapunkt) Immaterial *21 March 1996: Nirvana Rip Off (album - Kontrapunkt) Immaterial DLD 001CD External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Lights Go Out Category:Artists